1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to fluid ejecting head configurations and buffering methods for improving the speed of ejecting fluid from the fluid ejecting head.
2. Description of Related Art
In thermal ink jet printing, the printhead typically includes one or more ink ejectors. Each ejector includes a channel that communicates with an ink supply chamber, or manifold, at one end and an opening at the opposite end of each ejector. The opening at the opposite end of each ejector is referred to as a nozzle. Ink is expelled from each nozzle by known printing processes, such as “drop-on-demand” printing or continuous stream printing.
In a color ink jet printing apparatus, the printhead typically includes a linear array of ejectors. The printhead is moved relative to the surface of the print sheet, either by moving the print sheet relative to a stationary printhead, or vice versa, or both. In known ink jet printing apparatus, a printhead reciprocates across a print sheet numerous times in the course of printing an image. Each pass of the printhead across the print sheet is referred to as a swath. As the printhead and the print sheet are moved relative to each other, imagewise digital data is used to selectively activate the ink ejectors in the printhead to generate a desired image.